Chasing Snowflakes with my Heart
by raindropcatcher
Summary: Did you ever wonder what happened between Laura and Almanzo on his very first Christmas in Walnut Grove? Read and find out!
1. Dreaming of a white Christmas

**Chasing Snowflakes with my Heart**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> A while ago the thought crossed my mind how nice it'd be to publish a fanfiction about Christmas right on … well, on Christmas ^^ So I wrote this story about Laura and Almanzo which will have three chapters and I'm going to publish each day one chapter as a little Christmas surprise.

_I hope you'll enjoy it and wish you all a Merry Christmas (:_

* * *

><p>Could life be any better to Laura Ingalls than it was right now? The wide smile on her face made it seem doubtful.<p>

All the children shoved their way free to get as fast as possible out of the stuffy schoolhouse, and Laura herself couldn't wait until she'd be on the fresh air. The air which would smell of freedom, of snowflakes hidden in the clouds, of secret Christmas wishes, of fir trees … and of the small faith inside her that everything could come true in these meaningful days…

Albert's shout of joy ripped the girl abruptly out of her thoughts and she laughed as her brother and their best friend Andy jumped in the air as they finally had reached the staircase.

"I can't believe it!" Albert jumped again as all three had reached the with frosty rime covered earth. "We're free!" He whooped again and Andrew joined him.

"I waited a _whole_ year for this!" Laura - carrying her dinner-pail and books - started to walk backwards so she could look at the boys.

"Boy, ask me!" Andrew replied, a wide grin on his face.

Laura chuckled, "Why? How long did you wait?" she teased him.

Oblivious to her sarcasm, Andrew Garvey shook his head, "Definitely _too _long."

"Amen to that", Albert smiled, figuring all the things he planned on doing in these two weeks without school.

Laura took a deep breath of the cold winter-air, promising herself to never forget how this moment felt; magical…

…and perfect.

She had always loved Christmas. To Laura it was undoubtedly the best time of the year. But this year it was even more special, even more magical, even more important to her. For Christmas was the time when miracles happened and unspoken wishes came true…

…For Christmas was the celebration of love.

Laura stopped and cautiously risked a glance at the Feed and Seed. But she didn't see anyone - just a buckboard filled with heavy sacks, which stood in front of it as if it would belong to nobody.

Laura sighed. Slowly the voices of Albert and Andrew were reaching her ears again.

"Oh yes! Come let's go right away!" Both of them looked at Laura, as if expecting an answer.

"Huh?"

"We're gonna ice-fishing! Hurry, Laura!" Albert was barely able to contain his impatience and tugged at his sister's sleeve.

"Oh, you go ahead. I can't."

"Why not?" Andy knitted his eyebrows. They both have been sure she would come along with them. They almost always did everything together.

"I'm going to bake cookies with Mary today", Laura smiled.

"Oh…" Albert replied with slight disappointment resonating in his voice, as his eyes suddenly lit up "Enough for everyone?" he asked with an impish twinkle in his brown eyes.

"Sure", Laura laughed, "I'm gonna save enough for you two." She smiled at them, happy to have these two boys in her life.

"Great! Thanks Laura!" Andrew beamed at her, his mouth already watering.

"Great! See you at home!"

"Yeah, see you!" She looked for a few moments after them as Albert and Andy turned around and rushed into the opposite direction.

Laura now turned too and started walking again as a movement out of the corner of her eyes caught her attention. She lifted her head and her heart made a skip as she saw Almanzo standing now on the platform of the Feed and Seed, waving Mr. Miller goodbye.

She bit her lips, pondering if she should go over to him or not. She has actually promised herself to ignore Almanzo for the next time. Everybody knew that being rare makes you more interesting … But she could always start working on that plan tomorrow.

Laura made sure her braids and red dress were looking alright before walking towards the Feed and Seed. Almanzo was just about to return inside as he saw her coming. A crooked smile appeared on his face as soon as he spotted the girl. He somehow has missed seeing her these days.

"Hi Beth!"

Laura's body tingled with joy and she lifted her head, pretending not to have seen him until now.

"Oh, hi Manly", she replied smilingly, making the last few steps towards him.

"Finally vacations?" he asked with his blue eyes twinkling down at hers.

"Finally", Laura grinned "What about you?"

"Well", Almanzo turned his head for one moment around, scratching his forehead with the pencil in his hand, "I just gotta order a few more things, then I'll be free too." He met her gaze again and sat down in front of her. He wasn't in a hurry. His sister would stay in school for some time to grade papers anyway and he enjoyed talking to Laura.

"Did my sister torment you one last time before Christmas?" he asked cheekily.

"You don't think I'm stupid enough to answer _you_ that, do you?" Laura replied smirking.

Almanzo laughed, "Come on, I can keep a secret."

"No, Miss Wilder was really nice. She didn't even give us homework for the vacations!"

"Guess she just didn't want to have more papers to grade", Almanzo chuckled.

Laura rolled her eyes, "You could be Albert talking about me. Brothers are horrible."

"Are you saying you think I'm horrible?" Almanzo asked mockingly.

The blood shot immediately into Laura's cheeks and she bent her head, staring down at her boots as if they would hold the answer.

Almanzo smirked as he saw her flustered face, exactly the reaction he had intended to get from her. He loved to tease her sometimes. Laura was sweet when she blushed.

_Sweet? __Where __did __that __come __from?_ Almanzo froze at his own thoughts.

"I hope we'll have a white Christmas this year", Laura's voice ripped him out of his confusion "It had been three years since the last time…" She sighed.

Almanzo looked at the sky before meeting her gaze, "I doubt that. It was a way too mild winter so far."

"Oh…" Laura's shoulders sagged instantly and the disappointment about his reply was clearly written on her face.

Almanzo could have smacked himself for his reply as he saw the twinkle in her eyes disappearing as soon as these words have left his mouth. _Why __couldn__'__t __he __have __been __a __bit __more __sensitive__ and __leave __her __the __dream __of __a__ white __Christmas!_ The last thing he wanted to be was the reason why Laura Ingalls was sad.

"Oh, but don't listen to me! I mean, this is my first Christmas here in Walnut Grove, I have not the slightest idea of the winter weather in this area", he rushed to add.

Laura lifted her head slowly to look him into his eyes and a small smile appeared on her face again.

Almanzo returned her smile relieved.

"I forgot that this is your first Christmas here. Are you gonna miss your family?"

"Naw… Sure I'm used to have lots of folks around me to celebrate Christmas and now it's just the two of us, but it's not as if I have to do without anything. I already found people here who mean a lot to me." Almanzo winked at her as if to make clear about whom he was talking.

Laura gasped slightly, the colour of her cheeks darkened even more. Her knees were turning instantly into jelly under his gaze, while her heart pounded as hard against her chest as if it would have _wanted _to be heard.

So many emotions and thoughts were rushing through her mind, that Laura became dizzy trying to grasp at least one. _Oh__ my __god__… __He __couldn__'__t __mean__… __Did __he __just? _**_Me?_**

Suddenly a voice ripped her out of her daze, "Laura!" she tore her gaze off Almanzo's ocean blue eyes and turned her head towards the voice, just like him.

"I looked for you EVERYWHERE!" Carrie came hard breathing to a stop beside her elder sister. "Can we go now? Mary is waiting!" she asked impatiently.

It took a second until Laura remembered that she has been on her way over to the blind school when she's started talking to Almanzo.

"Oh, yeah, sure." She lifted her head still flustered and smiled lightly at the blond man, "Well, I gotta go. Bye, Manly!"

He returned her warm smile "Bye Beth!"


	2. Sweet Gifts

"Oh Mary", Laura sighed blissfully, "he's _absolutely_ the sweetest thing in the world…"

Mary chuckled, "He must be."

"Huh?" Laura looked confused at her sister.

"Well, he must be if you forget the cookies over him", the blond woman now laughed.

"Oh…" Laura blushed "Yes…" she had completely forgotten the pastry under her hands and rushed to start kneading it again.

"You should have heard it…" she continued after a few moments. By now they were the only one in the kitchen, since Carrie found it more amusing to play outside with some of the blind children instead of kneading pastry with her elder sisters. "…he said that he already found people, HERE in Walnut Grove", she made a meaningful pause and Mary couldn't keep a chuckle, "who mean A LOT to him…" she sighed again, remembering that moment. "And then he winked…at ME! Can you believe it?" she asked eagerly.

"There's one thing I believe for sure."

"What?"

"If the cookies are going to be over-salted it will have been your fault." Mary laughed.

Laura rolled her eyes "Haha" she strewed some more flour on the pastry.

"Seems like someone truly likes you…" Mary decided it was time to stop teasing her little sister.

The dreamy smile appeared again on Laura's face.

"…and you know what I just thought? I think we should stop by the Wilders today and bring Miss Wilder some cookies."

Laura almost choked on the chocolate-pastry she had just tasted, "What? Why that?"

"She was really helpful to me. She lent me some books for school … and gave me some good advices." Mary smirked. "But you have to show me the way of course."

"Oh, I don't know…"

"Come on Laura. That's not the feisty sister I know! Maybe you'll get to see Almanzo twice a day. Wouldn't that be nice?" She winked.

Laura pouted, "Are you going to take no for an answer?"

"No", Mary laughed.

* * *

><p>Ready on time to be the first one who can taste the cookies, Carrie sat on the counter, blowing on a still hot one in her hand.<p>

"Carrie, we are going to bring some of them to Miss Wilder before you two head home, alright?"

Carrie shrugged, her feet drumming against the counter, "Sure."

Laura looked from her little sister up to Mary, as she felt her hand on one of her braids.

"Laura, why do you still wear your braids?"

"So the hairs won't be in the way", she shrugged.

"When you play ball?"

"Among others, yeah"

"But right now you're not playing ball…"

"What's your point?" Laura asked confused.

And impish smile appeared instantly on Mary's face and she began to untie the ribbon around Laura's braid "I think you should wear your hair down today."

Laura gasped, "Mary! They will be all wavy now!"

"And look beautiful", the blond woman smiled at her sister while gliding with her fingers through her hair to loosen it.

* * *

><p>"Mary, I still think that this isn't a very good idea", Laura muttered as the white house came into view. "Can't you give her the cookies tomorrow in church?" Slowly the growing anxiety was gnawing at her.<p>

"Bring a basket full of cookies into church, Laura? That wouldn't be very wise", she chuckled, having her arm linked with Laura. It still amazed her to see how head over heels in love her little sister was with this man. Especially when she remembered all the times when Laura had proclaimed how yucky being in love is. "Besides, you said it yourself that he will probably be busy working on something."

"Hm…" Laura grumbled.

When the three sisters were finally just a few steps away from the house, Laura stopped and looked at Mary. It was still her who carried the basket and she wanted to give it to her sister since it would be _her_ present and furthermore should Mary give her the promise not to stay longer than necessarily.

Just as Laura opened her mouth to speak, Carrie called "I'm going to knock!" over her shoulder and ran towards the door.

"Carrie, wait!" Laura tried to grab her little sister by her coat but she was already out of reach. She immediately let go of Mary's arm and rushed after Carrie to prevent her from knocking.

Mary just shook her head smilingly and followed the sound of their footsteps.

"Carrie, no!" Laura grabbed her sister's fist just as she was about to knock and glared at her.

At this very moment the door swung open.

Laura, who was still bent and still held Carrie's fist in one and the basket in the other hand, looked straight at the black pair of boots.

And she wanted to die.

Almanzo made one startled step backwards until he recognized the two girls on his front porch.

"Beth?" he asked puzzled.

Laura let go of Carrie's hand and the little girl glared at her sister while backing away from Laura as if being afraid she could grab her a second time that roughly.

Slowly Laura straightened herself "H-hi…" Too afraid to meet his gaze, Laura turned her head to look pleadingly at Mary, who in the meantime had reached the porch as well.

"Hi Mary", Almanzo now turned his attention to her, still confused about their visit.

"Hi Almanzo, I wanted to give Miss Wider something. Is she here?"

Laura had now gathered enough courage to look at him, but Almanzo's eyes were still on Mary.

"Oh, I'm afraid you just missed her. She was going over to the widow Clarkson to bring her some books."

"Oh, well, could you give her these-", it wasn't until then that Mary realized that she didn't carry the cookies. "Laura?"

"Huh?" Laura wasn't anymore able to tear her gaze off him. Almanzo now looked down at her and as soon as their eyes locked, Laura was mesmerized by the depth of his blue.

"The basket…"

"What?" How could one man combine so many shades of blue in his eyes? And how came the twinkle in them forced her to look at his lips?

"You are carrying the basket, Laura", Mary hissed slightly, trying to get her sister out of her daydream.

"Oh! Right!" Laura laughed and tried to overplay her embarrassment as reality hit her hard. She outstretched the hand with the basket.

"You see, your sister helped me so often lately and I wanted to bring her some cookies as a little thank you. Could you please give it to her?"

"Oh, sure, that's real nice of you."

"But don't eat all of them before Miss Wilder has the chance to taste one", Laura teased him, finally having her confidence back.

"I make no promises", Almanzo laughed and reached out for the basket. As he released it from her grip, his fingers brushed hers all the way and instantly Laura's heartbeat quickened.

She looked at her hand as if it would be some magical secret which she should solve.

"Alright, that's it." Mary smiled, being oblivious to what just had happened to her sister. "I guess we get to see each other tomorrow in church anyway."

Just as Almanzo was ready to reply, Carrie pointed at something on the doorframe, "Look!"

Almanzo and Laura followed her finger, only to find a green, innocent, little bush with red berries on it dangling from the door.

"A mistletoe!" Carrie beamed.

Laura who was absolutely aware of to what this would lead if she wouldn't stop her sister, rushed to say, "See you tomorrow, Manly!"

"No, first he has to kiss you. Else it'd be bad luck", Carrie didn't have the slightest idea in which embarrassing situation she just brought her sister. She just felt proud of her newly enriched knowledge.

"What?" Almanzo laughed puzzled, not knowing the old Scandinavian tradition.

"That's true", Mary now supported her little sister, "if you stand with someone under a mistletoe, you have to kiss them."

"I've never heard of such a thing", Laura tried one last time to save herself, her cheeks now fully covered with a pink blush.

"Of course you have!" Carrie looked at her, "Miss Wilder told us in school!"

_Where was a hole when you needed one?_ Laura stared at her boots, hoping someone would wake her up soon and it would all just have been a nightmare.

"Bad luck, huh?" Almanzo asked with a crooked smile on his face as he pondered.

"Uh-huh", Carrie nodded enthusiastically in the most innocent way one could nod.

"Well, I don't want to be the one who's fault when it ain't snowing tomorrow."

Laura slowly lifted her head, meeting his mischievous gaze. _He __wasn__'__t __going __to__…__?_ Anticipation was filling every fiber of her, while her stomach performed summersaults. Or was it her heart? She couldn't tell.

Almanzo slowly leaned down, looking one last time at her, before his lips touched her skin.

If she should going to melt into a puddle at this touch, Laura wouldn't mind at all. Even if the kiss lasted just for a few seconds, for Laura they turned into an eternity. And she memorized every little piece of it.

His lips were warm and soft.

Her heart was drumming.

He smelled like snow and hay.

His bangs were brushing her skin.

Their upper arms touched.

His lips were warm.

And soft.

On her cheek.

This wasn't a kiss like you give it to your parents before rushing off to school.

Nor how your grandma kisses you as if you'd still be little.

Nor when you are introduced to a friend of a friend, who is familiar to you and yet a stranger.

It was an affectionate, tender kiss.

One that stole the ground beneath your feet.

_A kiss that came from the heart._

* * *

><p>"Laura, if your grin is growing any wider, your face is going to explode", Albert teased his sister while changing into his nightgown.<p>

But Laura didn't pay any attention to her brother. She was too busy thinking at Almanzo. Her gaze fixed the few clouds on the midnight-blue sky, as she crouched in front of their window. Should he be right? Would it be another year without a white Christmas?

And what would that mean for his kiss? She touched her cheek where he had kissed her. It still felt warm. She hoped this feeling would never go away.

"Won't you tell me what you're grinning at?" Albert now stood beside her. It drove him insane that she wouldn't tell him what had happened!

"No", Laura replied for the fourth time this evening, not able to stifle her smile.

He rolled his eyes, "I don't want to know it anyway. I bet it's some stupid girl-thing", he muttered while wandering towards his bed.

Laura chuckled, "Goodnight Albert"

"Night", he vanished sulky behind the black curtain.

She wished so bad it would snow tomorrow. That would give her new hope. Hope that the kiss really meant something to him too…

"Goodnight, Manly", she whispered before standing up and slipping under her bedcovers.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> I wasn't sure if the mistletoe-tradition was already common in those days, but then I found this information on the internet and felt free to use the custom for my story:

According to ancient Christmas custom, a man and a woman who meet under a hanging of mistletoe were obliged to kiss. The custom may be of Scandinavian origin. It was described in **1820** by American author Washington Irving in his "The Sketch Book of Geoffrey Crayon":

_"The mistletoe is still hung up in farm-houses and kitchens at Christmas, and the young men have the privilege of kissing the girls under it, plucking each time a berry from the bush. When the berries are all plucked the privilege ceases."_


	3. Kisses from Heaven

"Laura, are you ready?" Caroline called up the loft.

"Yeah…" Laura laid the hairbrush down on the table, looking one last time at her reflection in the mirror. Today was Christmas … and it still hasn't snowed…

She sighed and forced herself to climb down the ladder.

As soon as her family entered the church, Laura let her gaze wander around searching for Almanzo. Disappointment ran like a cold shower down her back as she couldn't see him anywhere. Not even Miss Wilder. Did they change their plans and travelled to some friends or relatives? Or did something happen? A slight anxiety was crawling into Laura's belly.

She settled down on the first bench, every now and then turning her head to check if he still hasn't appeared.

So, what did it mean that it didn't snow and she wouldn't see Manly on Christmas? Nothing. It didn't mean anything. But then why did her heart hurt so much at that thought?

As Reverend Alden was walking behind his desk, the last hope inside her died. _There __would __be__ another __Christmas_, she told herself. And the kiss could still have meant something to him too.

_Just because it didn't… just because he wasn't…_

A tip on her shoulder ripped Laura out of her thoughts. Startled she turned her head around.

"Laura", her Ma whispered since the ceremony was about to begin any second, "Grace is getting cold. I forgot her wool cap. Would you please get it from the buckboard?" She smiled.

"Sure, Ma"

Laura made her way through the crowded church. She returned Andy's secret smile, Doc Baker's friendly nod, decided to ignore Nellie's glare and finally she closed the heavy door behind her.

The wind immediately played with her long, shining, auburn hair as she took a deep breath of the cold air. Was it just her imagination or was it colder than yesterday? She slid her hands into the pockets of her warm coat and walked down the staircase.

Reverend Alden's sermon would last long enough even if she'd miss the first few minutes. She wasn't in a hurry. She wanted to clear her mind and understand herself better.

Since when did so little things mean so much to her? It wasn't as if the snow would hold her future with Almanzo. She was a girl to him. A white Christmas wouldn't change that.

She walked towards their buckboard. But now it _did_ have a meaning. Because it was an old tradition. Because so many people believed in it. Didn't there _have_ to be an ounce of truth in it, if so many were convinced that it's true?

Laura sighed. And everywhere she looked there were happy couples. Sometimes she couldn't stand it… She wanted to be part of one too!

She loved her sister with all her heart but knowing that Mary and Adam would celebrate Christmas today with them, somehow annoyed her. All the glances they exchanged, the little touches, the intimacy … it made her feel uncomfortable and lonely…

…and it reminded her of Almanzo.

She stood on her tip-toes and reached into the buckboard to grab Grace's little, lavender cap.

Laura held it with both her hands and smiled as she felt the soft fabric._Wasn__'__t __that __what __Christmas __was __about?_

_Family?_ The soft, warm feeling of the knowledge that there is always someone you can turn to?

_Faith?_ To believe in something even if _nobody_ sends you signs?

_Love__…__?_ Knowing that your heart is telling you the truth and maybe someday he will feel it too?

Laura smiled to herself as she crumpled the woollen cap. Just then she noticed something white glittering on her brown sleeve. She gasped. Soon there were two, three, four, five, dozens of them on her clothes!

She turned her face towards sky, which was now fully covered with thick, fluffy, grey clouds. She smiled as she saw the snowflakes falling down, more and more it seemed with each second that passed by.

Laura felt the cool brush of one flake on her nose and it made her smile grew into a grin. She outstretched her arms and closed her eyes to enjoy this moment to the fullest as she let the white gifts from heaven kiss her all over her face and hands.

"Seems like your dream yet came true", a voice suddenly whispered in her ear.

Laura let out a startled shriek and almost slipped as she turned around. Almanzo grabbed her instantly by the waist.

"Oh my…" she exhaled "You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry", he chuckled "Wasn't my intention."

A blush crept to her cheek as Laura became aware of his hands which were still holding her waist. The next thing she noticed were the white snowflakes twinkling on his blond hair. A new smile curled her lips. She couldn't remember a more beautiful sight.

Almanzo now let go of her as he was sure she stood steady.

"Well, I always knew there was something magical to my kisses", Almanzo stated cheeky, a crooked smile on his face.

Laura rolled her eyes, "Like the one that made me fail my test, you mean?"

"Uhm…" Almanzo searched for a good answer, but Laura's laugh interrupted his thoughts.

"Never mind. You're late."

"Yeah, Eliza Jane forgot her Christmas gift for Reverend Alden. Of course she didn't remember it until we were halfway."

Laura giggled. The rare sound did something to Almanzo. He couldn't quite make it out … but somehow it made his stomach feel lighter… or his heart heavier? He shook his head at these upcoming thoughts.

"Merry Christmas, Beth", he smiled down at her, thinking that she had never looked as pretty as she did right now with her loose honey-brow hair, covered with tiny white snowflakes, which made her eyes sparkling even more.

"Merry Christmas", she returned his smile, having the feeling that his ocean blue eyes could look right into her heart. It forced her to look away.

"Let's go better inside", Almanzo took her free hand without thinking in his and dragged her along to the church door.

It seemed to her he didn't even realize his touch, but Laura sure did. She didn't just realize it, she was sure her legs wouldn't carry her another ten feet if he kept holding her hand in his warm, protective one.

Just as she pondered if fainting in front of the whole town would be worth Almanzo's touch or not, he let go of her hand and closed the door behind him.

She looked one last time at him before rushing to her seat, reaching her Ma the cap. Caroline gave her an intense look which couldn't mean anything but _"__What __in __the __world __took __you __so __long,__ Laura __Ingalls?__" _but Laura just ignored it and took her seat between Carrie and Albert.

The girl had a hard time concentrating on Reverend Alden's sermon. She still felt Almanzo's hand on hers, his lips on her cheek and his gaze on her back. She knew she imagined all these things but that didn't change her feeling … It didn't slow her heartbeat down.

At the end, Reverend Alden's voice was slowly reaching Laura's mind again, "…and I'm very happy over how many joined us today on this glorious day … even if not all of them made it in time", he joked and laughter filled the room.

Laura turned around to look at Almanzo, who smiled too, a slight trace of embarrassment visible on his face over the unwanted attention. Just then he turned his head and looked straight into her direction. As their eyes locked, his smile widened just enough so she could notice, before he gave her a little wink.

She returned his smile and turned her head immediately around before he got the chance to notice the blush creeping to her cheeks.

_He was right_, Laura thought, _Manly's kisses **did** have something magical to them_. But today she didn't mind being under his spell.

_Not in the least._


End file.
